


Killing Things

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demonic Possession, Gen, Gore, Murder, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Dean's first kill is the babysitter who got possessed.





	Killing Things

The first exorcism Dean sees is the babysitter Dad found for Sammy, when Dean’s off at school and can’t stay home with him. She’s a short, plump, gray haired lady who always wears fuzzy sweaters and looks like grandmas on tv, and Dad’s got her tied to a chair, surrounded with painted lines and a solid circle of salt and Dean is peeking through the crack under the door, watches as her head falls back and a column of black smoke erupts out of her mouth.

Earlier, Dad sat him down, told him not to worry - the babysitter was sick, but Daddy was going to fix it. Sammy had clung to him with his chubby child arms, said that she’d scared him when her eyes went all black and she started saying weird things.

“Jus’ _weird,_ Dean,” is all Sammy will tell him.

So Dean watches the exorcism, and when it’s over he watches Dad untie the woman, give her a mug of coffee and grown-up juice and tell her to stay here with the boys, he was going to go make sure her home was safe from the demons. When Dad is gone, Dean walks into the room. She gives him a wavering smile - not the kindly old lady smile she had yesterday, when she brought cookies for him to take to school for a snack, this is the smile adults give kids when they don’t want the kid to know how scared they are.

“It’s okay, Dean,” she says. “Your daddy took care of the...”

“I know ‘bout demons,” Dean says, eight years old and impatient with being babied. “You let one get in you.”

And she _had._ She let a stupid evil demon in, and let it get at Sam. Let it say something that scared Sam, let it be around Sam all day until Dad got home and found it out.

“I… I didn’t _let_ it,” she says, lips trembling and tears in her eyes. “It just… It forced in, and I couldn’t stop it.”

Because she was too weak to fight a stupid smoke cloud, Sam had spent the whole day with a demon.

She’s curled in on herself in the chair, doesn’t even notice when Dean walks across the room to the table where Dad’s left his work tools (“Don’t touch, Dean, you need to practice first,” and Dad put a stick in his hand, showed him how to hold it, had him practicing hitting trees and fence posts). There’s a knife that’s just the right size for him, but Dean passes it over, chooses the big blade that takes both his hands to control.

She screams at the first cut, tries to take the knife away from him, but Dad taught him how to fight and Dean keeps slashing out. The blade bites into her hands, opens long cuts that stain her fuzzy lilac sweater dark red, lands in her belly and sinks in to the hilt. She’s on the floor, head rolling to the side, and her eyes focus on the door and Sam standing there, wide eyed and solemn.

“Sammy, help-”

She doesn’t _get_ to say ‘Sammy,’ Dean decides, and he kicks her face, kicks over and over as hard as he can, until it’s all soft and squishy and she’s stopped moving. When she’s completely still and silent, and no more demons will want to jump in her to get at Sam, Dean walks over to the door, leaves bloody prints across the carpet.

Sam looks at him, reaches out and touches the red spatter on his arm.

“You got all messy.”

Dean looks down. Dad’s gonna be mad that he ruined his shoes, but the rest… “Yeah, I did. Bathtime?”

“With bubbles?”

“You bet!”

-

When John gets back to the apartment, there’s a lumpy mess covered with an old sheet, and Dean has Sam in his PJs, watching cartoons and eating ice cream. Dean looks up, says “She tried to hurt Sam,” and Sam nods his agreement before turning back to the tv.


End file.
